


Magic

by Kosho



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bishounen, Canon Gay Character, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Kosho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a side work from Whirlwind, focusing more on Dorian and Kaien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for pairing idea goes to Sonya Blackmane. 
> 
> It's kind of short, I know ;3;

Dorian watched him from the wall. A fine specimen, tall, muscular, and beautiful to boot. He never said much, and what he did say was all the more meaningful. He was from a world he had never seen, one that so many had already had the chance to visit, a land of Gods and creatures he could only imagine. Monstrous, maybe, but in his mind, he was nothing short of an angel, and for a moment, he had to wonder if this was what the Commander felt for the Inquisitor. Either way, it was a fool's task to stare at him like an awestruck child, it didn't escape his notice that he had been spending an awful lot of time with Josephine.

Kaien stretched, slipping his hands in his pockets. Turning towards the tavern, from his experience, the drinks they served could hardly compare to what he could find in their world, though there were hardly better places to pick up on bits of information. He ducked in the doorway, finding a quiet, fairly secluded seat, kicking back. A shadow crossed the table, and a man sat across from him, pushing a bottle in his direction. Glancing up, he didn't immediately react, accepting the drink.

"You don't strike me as a waiter, mage." he answered finally.

"I'm not, and the name is Dorian." he countered, smiling a little.

Taking a drink, he nodded. "Thank you. Kaien."

He knew his name, knew it very well, in fact. He had gone out of his way to learn what little he could find about him, though he usually wasn't quite so interested as to dig for information. Luckily for him, Yuuki was _always_ willing to talk about him, bragging about how he was strong, and smart, among other things, clearly, she thought highly of her big brother. It also hadn't taken much to realize he liked children, at least, hers. Whether he liked all children was a mystery, not that he particularly cared one way or the other.

"There must be a reason you're here. Let's talk." Kaien said, his tone pleasant for how serious he looked.

"We're basically living together, all one big, chaotic family. I thought it was time to get to know each other." he replied.

"Imagine me, living among humans. It feels...strange. How the bird manages it so easily is beyond my understanding." he sighed.

"Do you not get along well with Lady Montilyet?" he questioned.

Surely all humans were not so hard to get along with, especially here, where so far, not one person had tried to kill either of them. That had to be something worth noting, even in a land where his close association with dragons _should_ earn a little more than a mildly interested second look.

"She's fine company, I just don't find we have much in common." he began. "That and to hurt someone as lovely as her would be a shame."

Dorian chuckled a little at that, gesturing towards him before taking another drink. "Perhaps you could use sturdier company."

His hand swept through wild silvery locks, twisting a strand in thought. Unlike his sister, both eyes were the same, pale eyes ringed in a color reminiscent of gold, though he found his curiosity laid with the arrangement of scales on his face, crossing the bridge of his nose. Aside from his deep tan, he didn't share many similarities with Yuuki, and he wondered if he might have taken after his father.

"Sturdy? Truly, you think yourself able to handle it better?" he asked calmly.

Far too perceptive after all. Denying it would likely be fruitless, surely he would know it was a lie. What else was there to say about it? He sighed, massaging his brow idly.

"I see you've got that same irritating knack for noticing details. Of course I could." he said.

He finished his drink, pushing it towards the edge of the table. Dorian waved to someone he couldn't see from his angle. Sometime later, a woman approached with more drinks, setting them down. Kaien shifted his position, propping his head against his knuckles, the very picture of royalty, nearly.

"It could be interesting." Kaien chuckled, one of the few times he had heard it. "There must be something to you humans."

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" he questioned, his attention shifting to his hands.

“You’re confident. That’s refreshing. Alright then, mage, I’ll take your offer. As long as you realize what you’re getting yourself into, I’m not gentle by any means.” He sighed, sweeping his bangs back.

Dorian laughed, smirking to himself. “The pretty ones never are.”

“You find me pretty? Flattery won’t get you anywhere with me. I’m certain even you must have heard I was a prince; I’m used to a certain degree of _obedience_ from others. “Kaien snorted.

Pausing to focus on his drink, he nodded once. “I have heard rumors to that effect. As far as obedience, I promise nothing.”


	2. Hands on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian ambushes Kaien in his room...

Kaien had kept busy in the days since his meeting with the mage, refusing to see him just yet. His way was filled with priority, and as Yuuki was, technically, acting Empress of the now woefully small family, he deferred to her, doing as she ordered, which meant he hadn’t even really had the time for anything. Finding his way to the simply decorated quarters he had been assigned, he opened the door, frowning slightly when he saw the figure in the shadows. Dorian turned to face him, fully undressed, apparently not content to wait a moment longer. He had intended to use his free time for training, and normally he might have simply kicked him out in the altogether to get back to it, punishment for being impatient and disobedient, though he thought better of it. If he was really so eager, he’d make time, make the man work for what he wanted.

“Took you long enough, I was beginning to think you’d never show up.” Dorian huffed.

Kaien knelt down, pulling a small chest from under his bed, refusing to look back at him, the idea of possibly encouraging such insolence was unacceptable.

“I’m a rather busy man. I have no time for poorly behaved pets.” He answered.

His fingers found the hidden lock, working slowly to pry it open, a hand resting under his chin as he looked over the tidily arranged contents. Dorian took a few steps towards him, quickly putting it to rest with only a few words.

“Did I say you could move?” he questioned sternly.

“So that’s how this works, is it?” he asked, though he did stop.

“You can listen after all. You might have potential.” He praised. “Turn around and stay still.”

Dorian turned slowly, wondering what he might have in store for him. He had said he wasn’t gentle; it was more than a little possible he meant to begin this…whatever this was supposed to be with some manner of shackles or something far more interesting. He could feel the warmth that said he was right behind him, his muscular body briefly pressed along his back. His words may have said he wasn’t quite interested, but unless that was something else entirely, his own body was betraying him. A dark cut of fabric covered his eyes, tied tightly at the back of his head, as things went, this was considerably mild, having anticipated so much worse. Kaien backed away from him, saying nothing, knowing he couldn’t see where he was or what he was doing, he peeled away the simplistic clothing he had chosen for the day, a day he had initially imagined would be filled with tasks that might leave finer clothes dirty, opting instead to begin simple, just in case. He pushed the pile of clothing to the side, taking a seat on the bed, his legs draped over the edge.

“Come here. So help me, if you peek, you’ll wish you had crossed the Gods themselves instead.” He ordered.

Smirking to himself, he took slow, cautious steps, knowing there were no obstacles in the main area of the room, though not being able to see did strange things to one’s perception. Kaien had fallen silent again, no way to follow the sound of his voice to find him, a light tapping sound his only clue. At least he had the heart to assist his search at all, a much stricter person might have given him no hints at all. He bent slightly, his hands feeling for anything, a table, a stand, a chair, some small sign that he was getting warmer. Speaking of warmth, he could sense it, realizing he must be getting close. He had spent enough time around his sister to know very well that they could regulate their temperature to some extent but were always warm. His fingers found him, brief groping signaling that it was most likely his leg, the strong, rounded bone of his knee under his hand. Creeping higher, his knuckles barely brushing against him, when Kaien pushed his hand away.

“No touching. Not unless you ask for it.” He instructed, gentler in tone than before.

Dorian sighed, his senses limited, this close, that he would take away his ability to explore with his hands what his eyes couldn’t see was frustrating. Clearing his throat, he gave in, for the moment, deciding to do things his way, his options just as limited.

“Is it alright to touch you?” he questioned, a hint of irritation in his words.

“Not until you ask the right way, and without the attitude.” He told him.

“As you wish. May I please touch you?” he tried again.

His strong, well-muscled thighs parted slightly, supporting his weight on his hands. “Since you asked so nicely, yes.”

Dorian clumsily ran his hands up his legs once more, finding it a little easier now that he had some sense of where he was, his fingers lazily following the length, then around, swallowing almost nervously. Without being able to look, he couldn’t quite trust what he was feeling, and he certainly hoped he was wrong. It was thick, more so than he thought should be normal, the length impressive as well, in the event he actually let things go beyond just touching, he might be in something of a predicament. Kaien was surely not the type to allow someone to dominate him, and that meant he’d be the one on the receiving end, an idea he wasn’t _entirely_ against. Circling loosely, his hand twisting slightly, slowly to start, faster with every passing moment, finally drawing a deep, yet quiet moan from him, his hips rocking against his hand. His nails brushed against his scalp, lightly brushing through his short hair, his hand curling over his, pressing it firmly around his shaft before letting go. Not one for speaking unnecessarily, both refreshing and somewhat maddening, the idea of him calling out to him in a lapse of composure quickly flying out the window.

Kaien leaned back fully, enjoying the attention, silver locks splayed out underneath him. He never marked time by conquests, but if he thought hard enough, it had been around five years since he had last had someone to entertain him like this, and many more since the last time someone actually knew what they were doing.

“Faster, mage.” He groaned, bucking his hips in emphasis.

Dorian obliged, gripping him tighter, faster as he asked for, a slight jerk accompanying his heavy breathing, panting though he _knew_ he was trying to pretend he was doing this for his benefit only, picturing him quivering, flushed, his broad shoulders shaking faintly, flexing and tensing with pleasure. His other hand slid down his body, gripping his cock, fingers brushing against the tip, already dripping. He could sense how pent up he was, just from the way it throbbed so erratically, knew he wouldn’t hold for long, mentally trying to decide how long it had last been for him. Dorian did well enough for himself, but him, gorgeous as he might be, it sounded like his people likely had little to no opportunities before the war, and less after. He pulled his hair tightly, slowing just short of a complete stop, feeling the shudder that wracked his body, giving in, groaning deeply as he came. Letting go when he was certain he had spilled his last.

“Come here, mage. Obedience is always rewarded…” he said, taking a deep breath as he pushed himself to sit up.

A reward for doing as he was told? Perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	3. The Mage's Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuki takes a team on a long mission to hunt for rifts, and upon finding out Kaien is joining, Dorian decides to tag along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a longer wait for this chapter than I meant it to be. I'm very sorry.

Cullen and Yuuki were by the gate talking, by itself not unusual, but it was clear he was seeing her off. He watched her stretch up to kiss him, before her attention turned to the yard. Solas, Bull and Kaien were coming to meet her, and Dorian sighed, things had been slow going, but otherwise progressing well, and that he was leaving somewhere with her had him more than a little dismayed. Not normally given to join uninvited, he swore under his breath, rushing down the steps before his pace slowed some, to a more composed stride, as though he just happened upon them.

“Going out for a while, Yuuki?” he asked curiously.

She smiled pleasantly, and even he had to admit it was a radiant sight, the kind of smile that could make even the most wretched thing feel redeemed.

“Yes, a long outing to scout out lingering rifts. Trying to restore things to normal where I can. Are you interested in coming with?” she offered.

Cullen frowned a little, not that Dorian might be joining, more nested in the frustration that his work kept him here. She didn’t often need his help, but what if she did, after all? He trusted the others would watch out for her, but that wasn’t the same as being able to be there for her personally.

“Sure, I would just spend my time reading. This sounds more interesting.” He said.

It had gone as planned, he got his invitation to come with, at the very least, surely they would have time to talk somewhere on the trip. Despite her being younger, he seemed to respect her strength, it doubled as a chance to show off a little, maybe, just maybe, he could impress him.

Cullen bent to give her one last kiss, patting her side lightly to send her on her way. “Be safe. I’ll await your return.”

“I’m sure it won’t take long. You’ll hardly have time to realize I’m gone.” She laughed.

Kaien finally looked his way, but his expression was hard to read. His eyes were normally narrowed and piercing as though in a permanent state of irritation, though he knew that wasn’t the case. He said nothing, merely looking down at him in silent observation, turning away as they set out. It was early evening already, and they wouldn’t get far before the darkness would force them to make camp for the night. Things should logically go smoothly, as the area around Skyhold, and some malms outward were already cleared of rifts with no news of new ones forming. Likely they were heading beyond the Hinterlands to seek them out. The silence would soon become too much, so he decided not to allow that to happen, attempting to make small talk.

“So what’s on the itinerary?” Dorian questioned, propping his arms behind his head as he walked.

“Well, I thought for now we’d go as far as we can before nightfall and make camp. Tomorrow morning, we’ll set off after breakfast and make our way north, the intent is to clear as much as we can from here to the Storm Coast.” She explained.

“I see.” He replied, frowning some.

He hated the Storm Coast, and might have reconsidered coming with, but he could suck it up for a little time alone with Kaien. Better still if he could avoid the water, grimacing as the thought of the rolling waves had firmly nested in his mind. Usually, she only travelled with three others at a time, and he knew Solas had a tendency to wander away from camp on his own. Assuming Bull would have a tent to himself, and of course Yuuki would have her own, that might leave a chance to join her brother for the night, assuming he would allow it. Surely he would, but not without a lengthy process, perhaps this time he might even decide to make him beg, and it was humbling to realize he would, without hesitation.

Kaien had chosen a blade this time, rounding out the number of mages with the number of physical fighters fairly well, Yuuki toting her prized lance at her back, altogether not a bad combination of skills, objectively speaking. As much as he had secretly hoped something _would_ happen to break up the monotony of walking in silence, nothing did, and eventually, after what felt like many hours of walking, though it had more than likely only been a few, they stopped for the night. Normally content to help with the setup, tonight, it had been her brother who insisted she let them do the work, and instead take the time to make sure the perimeter was secure, a job she took very seriously, not enough to do a basic walk around, the girl made sure to check absolutely everywhere. Bull turned in for the night almost immediately, and Solas left on his own, not an unusual occurrence. Dorian swept a hand through his hair, actually uncertain how best to go about this, trying to think of the most appropriate way to secure an invitation to share a tent with him. Before he had a chance to come up with anything, however, Kaien stuck his head out of the tent flaps, lengthy silver locks falling along his bare chest, his brows drawn tightly as he stared in his direction.

“What exactly are you waiting for, come on.” He said, holding the edge open for him.

Truthfully, it was almost comical, taller even than Bull, he seemed almost too big for the tent, having to hunch over to avoid disrupting the setup. Dorian had no need to be asked twice, sneaking in without a word, taking a seat on the ground. Kaien stretched out on the bedroll, staring up at the canvas as if he were lost in thought, though he spoke without missing a beat.

“I take it you were too impatient to wait for me. Why else would you suddenly desire to come with on a mission that the little bird could have handled on her own, I asked myself this, and the one thing to make sense was that you’re not properly trained yet.” He mused quietly, his voice husky, dripping pure lust with every word.

“Is that a problem?” Dorian replied curiously.

“It should be, and yet I find your company far from unpleasant. The mage who likes to be noticed, can’t help but stand out in everything he does. I wonder to myself, can he be quiet?” he asked, as though he were pondering some deep question instead of actually addressing him.

“If the reason is right, I can be very quiet.” He chuckled.

His hand brushed against the edge of the rough bedding, just barely enough room for him. Dorian made no complaints, crawling over next to him, staying silent until he was spoken to, not that he didn’t have a million things he wanted to say, only that it was beginning to sink in, if he did as he was told, he would be rewarded, and if he disobeyed, he would get nothing. A simple system that left him at the mercy of the Auri prince, a fact he didn’t entirely mind at all. Kaien sat up, drawing the zipper down, withdrawing some manner of curved metal pieces, fixing them into the hole of the zipper, pressed tightly in the dirt.

“I have no desire to be interrupted. Not tonight.” He explained.

Left with no time to wonder what he might have planned, he busied himself with removing his clothes, a piece at a time until he had a rumpled heap at his side, leaning back, propped up on his elbows, looking at him questioningly. He lazily raised a hand towards him, no commands it seemed, only a vague desire to have him undress, as though he were mildly interested in appraising him in the nude.

“Unless of course this _isn’t_ what you want, I’d imagine this will go smoother without your clothes.” He told him.

Again, he didn’t need a second prompting, undressing hastily, sitting once more until he was directed otherwise. He knew how this usually went, but he was entirely different, and he could assume nothing safely, for that reason only, had he been so patient, awaiting instruction as to how he wanted him and what he should do. Kaien offered no orders, merely wrapping his waist loosely, drawing him back against him, dipping his head down, biting along the back of his neck, his hand slowly probing between his thighs, his touch surprisingly gentle, in contrast with the rough texture of his fingers, scraping along sensitive, soft skin. He had barely touched him, the heat of his breath and slight damp sensation on the back of his neck more than enough to send a violent jolt of arousal through him, hard enough to stay quiet, and he had only just started. He was in some trouble if this was going where he thought it might, though there was something thrilling in the potential for being caught like this. Granted he was used to being the one in control, instinct told him Kaien would _never_ submit, and he was beginning to find, he didn’t mind as much as he thought he might.


	4. Deep Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian has been thinking, and the late night stillness is as good a time as any to bring up what's on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh. I think I accidentally found a bit of plot. Whoops.

Dorian looked up, watching him quietly. Dressing in silence, not so much as glancing down at him while he dressed, frowning some as a strange feeling struck him. Too hard to put to words, but hovering somewhere between the sensation of loneliness in a crowded room, and something like aching in the hollows of his ribs. Kaien looked down long enough to check for anything in the way, stretching out, beads of sweat gathered along the dip of his back, more familiar to him than his face.

“It occurs to me I know nothing about you and very little of your people.” He said, shattering the silence.

“Not much to tell. Family long dead, you already know I’m a prince, but that will never mean anything again. Males come second in our way. Not every family, but ours, certainly. A woman always leads the clan and men are looked down upon until they find favor with a woman, who might also have other husbands.” He said, matter-of-factly.

“Much of that I know from your sister, who I might add, doesn’t seem to be fulfilling her role as I understand it, nothing against her, of course.” He clarified quickly.

“Not one, but two husbands and a child? I’d say she’s doing better than you think. She was never aware, but mother had four, father being the only one to actually live with us. One died on a hunting trip, another was killed in battle, all very boring. I’m assuming you don’t mean to discuss her, this has the feel of a lengthy conversation that begins with her and ends with me.” Kaien observed, his tail moving to curl loosely around his thigh.

“As observant as ever. You want straightforward? I can be straightforward.” He said.

“It’s less tedious when one simply says what they want, mage.” He said.

Dorian observed with interest as his muscles pulled and flexed, rolling onto his stomach, folding his arms under his chin. He followed the curves carved along his muscular form, down his spine and over the firm, rounded mounds of his ass, strong, slim legs. Kaien was perfection, and no one could convince him otherwise, every detail almost ethereally too beautiful to be those of a simple mortal man.

“I want…” he began, strongly, firmly, though his words quickly wavered and failed. “I…want to know. Is there a chance that this could become…more? I’d rather like to know, avoid getting too attached while I can, if there’s no reason for it.” He finally managed.

Kaien was quiet, even his breathing almost too quiet, as though he had merely ceased to be in that instant, and he was certain he knew the answer. Why shouldn’t it be ‘no’, he was royalty, even without lands of their own, that much was ingrained into him, seeped out of him, exuded itself in his graceful movements, in the way he spoke. Even for as important as he should be, it was by far not enough, he thought.

“I was unaware this wasn’t already more. I assumed the second time you found me your intent was clear, as was mine.” He said.

“I mean…more as in…perhaps you could come to like me, maybe even love me.”  He sighed.

Truthfully, he was losing hope by the second. Kaien seemed to have many of the same confusions about human matters as Yuuki did, and for one brief moment, he thought Cullen surely must have the patience of a saint to deal with it so easily and not live in a constant state of perpetual frustration.

“I already like you fine. Love, I believe I could eventually.” Kaien said, shrugging. “You’re fine, of course. Just that you must understand I have plenty of reasons to mistrust humans. I have to trust my instincts, not everyone has Hydaelyn’s blessing, and I am one such person. I cannot peer into the intentions of anyone.”

‘ _I already like you fine.’ He thought, repeating it in his mind for several minutes._

That was more than he could have asked for, at least for now. If he was anything like he heard she was, feelings didn’t come easily and it would take time. Considering that even among his own lands, he dared not hope for more than a quick romp, it was a better result than he could – or should expect. The sounds outside had said they had already passed more time than they should have, knowing morning wasn’t far off, and surely they _should_ get some rest. Kaien looked at him, his expression lightening after a short time, not quite up to a repeat performance, he wasn’t entirely against the idea of extending just a little more effort, if only to tire him out enough to sneak a quick nap. Reaching across the bedroll, he grasped his still bare hip, pulling him closer.

“Don’t worry about it.” He said quietly.

“Worry about what?” Dorian asked.

“I can see what you’re trying so hard not to say, I can be generous.” He mumbled.

He sighed, pushing himself up onto his arm, his mouth sweeping along his neck and throat, down his chest. His hand moved, slowly falling towards his hair, though he skillfully avoided his touch in a way that scolded him without a word needing to be said. ‘Don’t touch unless I say you can’ his body said, and he should have imagined that would be the case, and yet it didn’t hurt to try. A shadow cast along the side of the tent, and he felt an interesting sense of panic and excitement all at once, though he had no time to form a reaction, Kaien quickly silencing him with a kiss, as though anticipating a sudden gasp, or a shaken breath, though his hands continued lower down his body, vaguely recalling mention that he was well accustomed to reading people, stealth was something he was also good at, supposedly. Far within the realm of possibility that he had managed to not only see the figure outside, realize he might make noise and to quiet him in a matter of seconds. Frightening what that kind of response time could manage and what it said of just how brilliant he was.


	5. Ahead of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian lends a little more thought to his relationship with Kaien

Finally, they had reached the Storm Coast, Yuuki’s attention drawn to the map, a hand drawn to her hip, Kaien leaned over her shoulder, the slow wave of his tail a solid indication that he was frustrated. Time and again, Dorian had heard him mention she could find her way in any part of her world with ease, as skilled as any prowling huntress when it came to sniffing out just about anything, and she knew every nook and cranny. Here, she had proven to be as lost as a babe in the woods, though it was a fair assessment she didn’t spend a lot of time here, and it was reasonable to not know her path. The problem was the spot she chose, right next to the water, the swirling waves making him feel ill.

Kaien glanced over his shoulder, turning back after a moment, as though he barely realized he was there at all. That was how it felt most of the time, that sense of duty so deep rooted, and even as he seemed to be bothered by caring for his sister, he knew better. He hadn’t wandered across half a world and through a portal to find her for no reason, that was dedication, and Dorian knew, even if he did end up loving him, she would _always_ come first. That was no trouble in his mind, he liked her fine too, the closest thing he had to a best friend anymore, someone who knew nothing of his home country and had no reason to judge him by the same standards anyone else might, it was refreshing. He could even live with the child, Kaien loved her already, and if it became more, he wouldn’t object, Kimiko was a well behaved child, largely attached to Cullen’s hip, and he made plenty of time for her, where little else could sneak his focus off work.

That was a lot riding on an ‘if’, and he _knew_ he was only fooling himself. Kaien had said he liked him well enough, but he could just tell that a man like him didn’t love easily, and he had already told him he was wary of humans, Yuuki had mentioned they had to contend with humans hunting her kind often, warring with others of their own kind, and then, the invasion? It was no wonder he was a hard one to get to know. Kaien didn’t have her gift for deep, soul-searching insights, and that added to his concerns. Still, he was happy enough to be able to keep his company, that a creature as lovely as he was would even consider him was enough. He smiled wryly, wondering when he stopped imagining he could have any man he wanted, and thinking he was better than most, and started thinking he was barely good enough for the Auri prince.

The thing that brought him the most pleasure when thinking of the possibilities was the look on his father’s face. His own son, not only with a man, but a man like him, far from human, a tall, imposing specimen who would never stand for being told he was lesser for it, the kind who might stand a chance of bringing Tevinter to its knees with his dominance, too clever to be taken out, it brought a twisted sense of satisfaction, knowing how easily he could make the world bow to his will, if he desired it. As it stood, if he wanted to, it would be for her benefit, always her first, and again, that didn’t bother him so much as made him wonder if he had no ambitions of his own. Was there nothing he wanted for his own sake, no whims that were strictly his own? Bull nudged his shoulder, frowning some, calling him from his thoughts.

“You helping, or are you worried about your nails?” he grunted.

Dorian looked around, realizing they were readying the camp for the night, the sun starting to set. He sighed to himself, scouring for dry enough wood to start a campfire, wandering out of view, away from the water for his search area. He found a few good pieces, kneeling to collect them, a hand sweeping slowly through his hair, pointed nails gently scratching along his scalp. Kaien bent low to help him then, not looking to him as he spoke.

“Thought you might enjoy the help.” He said, by way of explanation.

“I can do it. You shouldn’t be doing something like this.” He answered.

Within the blink of an eye, Dorian found himself on his back, piercing eyes boring into him, like he was prey, helpless to fight the whims of the predator. Kaien dipped his head down, his lips crushing his, a flurry of teeth and the wet warmth of his tongue, too fast, too confusing to follow, his head tipping back to try and synchronize with him, lost in the moment, all concern for being out in the open vanishing. He’d certainly be in some trouble for this, but he couldn’t muster the focus to worry about it, his hands reaching up to hurriedly pry open the front of his vest, fingers sweeping the sinewy lines of muscle along his chest, down his abdomen and back up. His hand ran along his side, gripping his leg firmly, bringing it around his waist, leaving the kiss in search of his ear, husky, warm words cutting through him like a sharp blade.

“I want you. Right here, right now…” he told him.

Dorian couldn’t find a single word, nothing to say in response, canting his hips against his, he managed a nod, anything to let him know he wanted it too, the feeling of his nails scraping along the side of his neck causing him to arch up, a surprisingly gentle sensation that made every inch of his body ache with desire, his mouth lazily wandering down his throat, indulging in his pet in every sense he had, taking in the salt of his skin, the warmth and smoothness of him, the scent of sweat, wilderness and arousal thick on him, the sounds of his quickening, unsteady breathing giving everything away, nothing escaped his notice, and it only made him want more. Kaien was the type who never gave in until he had nothing left to give, completely exhausted, even the notion of energy long gone, and even then, he wanted more. Strangely, he wondered if the girl was like that too, almost pitying the poor Commander if that was indeed the case.

It could well have been a trait of their people, reminding him that it wasn’t just the horns, tails and scales that separated them from humans, there was something purely feral about them, better hunters, efficient strategists, so many things were different, and yet, the implications were horrific. That entire families of Auri people were destroyed so easily, the kind of planning and technology that had to be involved, it was no wonder Yuuki was far beyond upset at the mere mention, it was normal to react like that. He quivered, pressing tighter against him, silently begging for him to keep going in his explorations, curious at the lack of nudity, until he glanced down, a slight grin on his face. Kaien had a sense of caution after all, only as undressed as he needed to be, though his focus remained on him. Dorian had learned they had a sharp sense of hearing, and he had no need to keep an eye out for interruptions when he would certainly hear long before anyone got close enough to see.

He tugged at his pants, drawing them down just past his hips, his hands gripping his ass tightly, biting firmly from the side of his neck to his shoulder and back. He bit at the lobe of his ear, grinding against him slowly, whispering to him so quietly he had to strain to hear, a side effect probably of forgetting not everyone could hear as well as he could.

“Try not to scream, my pet…” he purred softly.

Dorian smirked, raising an eyebrow at the comment. “You do make it such a challenge. “


	6. Night Raid

It was a sound that roused him from his sleep, sitting up to realize the sun had not yet graced the skies, and yet, Kaien was sneaking out already. Curious, but not unusual, he had a very different lifestyle, and was overly cautious. Likely, he had heard something and went to investigate, and it was that thought that drove him to follow. Indeed, he was right, a finger pressed to his lips, he gestured a sharp nail towards the water, the sight of ships in the distance, rolling on the choppy waves had caught his attention. He was knelt to the ground, a hand loosely propped on his knee, fire springing to life in his hand. Not provoked to act just yet, he was waiting, observing, trying to discern the reason for their arrival before making any decisions. 

 

They were not the ships of Tevinter, and in fact, he didn’t recognize the garb they wore at all. Could be that they were simple merchants, lured by the presence of the Inquisition scouts scattered along the coast in the hopes of peddling wares from some location. More likely, they were bandits, drawn by the sight of tents, hoping for an easy score, but Dorian offered neither explanation, the look of focus not one he cared to distract from. Secretly, he wanted it to be trouble, he wanted to see just what he was capable of, to what lengths he would go to for the sake of keeping someone he held dear safe. By some miracle, if were to become such a person, he shuddered to think that he might do the same for him one day, though he was decidedly capable of defending himself. 

 

He dismissed the flames licking his palm, sharply clawed fingers curling loosely, as though second guessing his plan to attack. The ships crawled to shore, figures jumping out, working quickly to ensure their ships would not lurch away while they were gone. The moonlight slivered along steel, catching on the blades of the swords and daggers they drew, slow steps approaching their camp. It took a moment to realize he could no longer hear him breathing, glancing to check that he was still there. He held his breath, completely silent, obscured by dense foliage now, clearly plotting out his next moves. He had figured it out, at least in his mind, so long as they didn’t close in on  _ her _ , he was content to not act. Would he truly let them be attacked without warning, as long as it wasn’t her? It was an unexpectedly cold, dark thought, one that actually troubled him. Enough so that his hand found his staff, prepared to go in on his own, until the prince gripped his arm, holding him back. 

 

“Not yet.” he warned. 

 

One among them bent towards the zipper, the rest hanging back. In his perspective, it was a good time to strike, and still he waited. A distraction, that was it, the majority lost focus, backs turned towards the water, his steps silent, like those of a trained assassin, without so much as a breath, he had managed to slip his way behind the man, now rummaging through the tent, smug in his assessment that he was going to get away undetected. Kaien reached around, firmly clamping his hand over the man’s mouth, unwilling to let his screaming alert the others, and moreso to not let them wake the others. Drawing his head back, he dug his nails in, dragging quickly across his throat, holding him tightly until he stopped thrashing, a few quick shakes signaling his end. Letting go, he gripped the back of his coat, dragging him through the wet sand towards the others. 

 

Dorian moved as close as he could without alerting them, that kind of attack not one he would care to have repeated, should he find him in an unpleasant mood. Kaien tossed the body down, through a space in the group, all turning to look for the sound, first seeing their boss, dead, they turned, not in unison, different pacing in their reactions, glancing up to see the imposing Auri prince hovering over them, several feet taller than some. It had been his hope they would scatter, run off and leave, one last chance to escape with their lives. They back up, instead of fleeing, drawing blades against him. Without looking back, he sighed. 

 

“Are you going to join me, or will you hang back, mage?” he said lightly. 

 

He moved to stand at his side, staff at the ready, prepared to fight. One shouted, and he glanced back, one tent opening, his rather  _ livid _ sister emerging, wondering what the noise was all about. He held his hands up, flames glowing in both hands now, shaking his head. 

 

“I really wish you hadn’t done that.” he muttered. 

 

His hand connected against the chest of a woman wielding daggers, scorch marks left on her skin, accenting spots where his nails had dug in, tail whipping furiously at this point. 

 

“I gave you a chance, your lives are forfeit.” he said, calmly, quietly. “Dorian and I can handle this, if you’d prefer to go back to sleep.” 

 

Addressed to her, no doubt. Indeed, she did return to her tent with a quiet sigh, unbothered with his assurances. What had him more interested was that he had been called  _ by name _ , something rare enough that it actually made him stand a little taller, proudly. Not content to let him handle things on his own, he left a blazing trail behind and in front of the clumsy fighters, blocking them in. Eager to impress, he managed to mark one, turning his attention to the dead leader, his body moving at his command. 

 

“Necromancy. Do not these people frown upon this?” he asked, utterly focused. 

 

“Some do. What about you?” he answered. “You may wish to back up.” 

 

Kaien took a few steps back, an explosion going off, spreading through the trapped men. 

 

“I think it’s quite effective.” he stated. 

 

When the last had fallen, the body once more fell over, lifeless. Without missing a beat, Kaien turned, shaking his hands, droplets of blood flying off, his lip curling with distaste. 

 

“Care to wash up? Unless you enjoy this, then I will go alone.” he asked. 

 

“With you? I’d be a fool to decline, shall we?” he replied. “The girl, do you think she’ll be upset that she missed the party?” 

 

Kaien laughed quietly, nodding once. “Naturally. Her loss.” 


	7. Chapter 7

Dorian was grateful when the gates of Skyhold came into view. After the scuffle in the Storm Coast, for whatever reason, Kaien felt a little less distant now, occasionally glancing his way, though they hadn’t discussed matters between them any further. Before he had a chance to inquire about his current plans, Yuuki grabbed his arm, dragging him off towards the tavern. Dorian decided to follow, call him a lovesick fool, but he couldn’t resist. Different though he was, he was drawn to him in a way that he couldn’t say he’d ever felt for anyone else. Already seated, with drinks in front of them by the time he arrived, Kaien looked up for a moment, smirking against the rim of his glass. He nudged Yuuki, signaling for her to scoot over a little, reaching back to snag another chair. Dorian wandered over, trying to play it off that he was just showing up by coincidence. Judging by the girl’s smile, she already seen through it too. Reclining in her seat, she cocked her head to the side with a wide grin. 

 

“Should I leave you two alone? I could go see what business is available for me to see to.” she said offhandedly. 

 

“You’re fine here, little bird. Family is important, if he wishes to stay, I’m sure it’s no trouble for you to be here.” he said. 

 

Normally, he might actually care about her presence, this time, he didn’t. What was he doing to him that he no longer minded whether the attention he got from him came with extra eyes? 

 

“You work too hard as it is. Who am I to deny you a break?” he agreed. 

 

“It isn’t often someone looks at my brother in such a way. Are you very fond of him?” she asked. 

 

“I am.” he said simply, glad when his drink arrived. “Strange, I thought he’d be much more popular.” 

 

Yuuki frowned a little at that, fidgeting with her glass. “Our kind are hunted. Those that aren’t outright killed are often forced into slavery, tending to some human’s bed like a sick trophy. Kaien  _ was _ popular. With humans. Among our kind, he took a few lovers here and there, but as you can imagine, many die in battle. Getting attached is a poor idea usually… I got very lucky, and I would only want the same for Kaien.” 

 

Kaien dropped his hand over hers, squeezing it sympathetically. “I know you’re still grieving our family. I won’t go anywhere. No matter what happens, I’ll be around to keep you safe.” 

 

Dorian realized the extent of why he appeared glued to her side. They’d lost everything, everyone at once, they were all they had in this world of their own family. Kaien had said before that she was a small, frail child and while she had grown up and gotten much stronger, he still wanted to fulfill the role of protector. He wanted to be the one to ensure no one would take her away too. Not only would being with him mean that he had to get along with her children, but perhaps he could be considered as an option more seriously if he also tried to keep her safe. Not that he hadn’t before, they were decent friends, and on missions before her safety had always been a point of focus for him. 

 

“Right, I keep forgetting the whole human thing...She deals with them so well, I don’t think most would believe she’d ever had problems…” he mused. 

 

“She is quite impressive. Then again it was born of a necessity that I never experienced. Had I been forced into service like she was, I wouldn’t be here now. I don’t bow to any human.” Kaien growled. 

 

Conversation fell by the wayside for a time, a tension settling over the table. Kaien’s heavy tail fell to rest on his leg, thumping gently against his thigh. Dorian shifted in his seat, draping one leg across the other. The tip of it swept back and forth against his groin, teasingly as though he was trying to play a game with him. It wasn’t until he slid a little closer, his large hand tracing the thick lines of muscle, creeping higher to replace his tail. He cupped his reacting shaft through his trousers, slowly moving back and forth, squeezing gently. Dorian covered his mouth with his arm, coughing deliberately to avoid making any obvious sounds. Struggling to act normally, he took a drink, turning his focus to Yuuki in an attempt to stave off his arousal. 

 

“I suppose you’re glad to be back. Kimiko must miss you terribly when you’re away.” he said conversationally. 

 

“Well, not so much. Cullen spoils her, she’s absolutely attached to him. It’s sweet, but at the same time, I wish she’d want to spend time with me too…” she sighed, cupping her face. 

 

“She’s still a child. Give her time, and eventually I’m sure she’ll realize her mother is the more impressive of her parents.” he laughed. “Although, she’s quite lucky to have such a handsome father.” 

 

Kaien raised a brow at that, his fingers curling against him more insistently, his eyes narrowing appreciatively at the way he struggled to remain composed. He snuck under the band of his pants, trailing a finger against him deliberately, feeling the way he responded to his touch. Kaien held his cup with his free hand, finishing it off quickly. Removing his hand slowly, he offered Yuuki a gentle smile. 

 

“I’d enjoy staying longer with you, but I am a little tired. I should catch a nap while I can.” he said politely. 

 

“Of course.” she said. Nodding once to Dorian, she offered him an almost wicked smirk. “Sleep well.” 

 

“Hm? I...I’m not going, am I?” he asked with an uncharacteristic stammer. 

 

Kaien only had to give him a look to change his tune. “I mean...good night, Inquisitor.” 

 

“See you around.” she laughed. “I’d recommend a mixture of royal elfroot and pure water.” 

 

Dorian pressed a hand to his face with an almost embarrassed sigh. The girl was far too perceptive for her own good at times. Then again, she was the only other of her kind to know how to handle a kind of relationship like this. It never occurred to him to ask before, but perhaps she could offer some helpful insight on how to make some kind of progress with her brother. Slow was fine, but there was a kind of urgent need to know if he was on the right track or not lingering in the back of his mind. 

 


End file.
